Amor de Verano
by Nagi-chaan
Summary: Los sueños se pueden volver realidad? O las personas que vistes en tus sueños las volveras a ver aunque no las conoscas será el destino? Mas sorpresas en este fic drama, romance, acción, etc. HitsuKarin y algo de IchiRuki, pero mas HitsuKarin.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno antes que nada pues soy nueva aquí y espero que les guste este fic que es HistuKarin :33  
¿Porque HitsuKarin? fácil es que amo esta pareja desde que vi el capitulo Hitsugaya y el balón de futbol (creo que así se llama no recuerdo D:)

-palabras- dialogos

-_palabras- _pensamientos

(palabras) notas de la autora xD

Bleach no es de mi propiedad le pertenece al sensei Tite Kubo que tanto admiro :33

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste les dejo el primer capitulo :DD

Amor de Verano.

Capítulo 1: Verano… casa en la playa.

Estaba un chico peliblanco parado en medio del bosque traté de acercarme pero él solamente retrocedía cuando yo daba un paso –que raro- pensé, tan solamente quería saber quién era ese chico de cabello blanco, un blanco tan blanco como la nieve, quise volver a acercarme pero algo llamó mi atención, mi hermana me llamaba la busque por todos lados solamente girando mi cabeza hasta que…

-Auch…- dijo una pelinegra tocándose la cabeza y alzándola para mirar donde estaba –_como termine en el piso_- pensó.

-Karin-chan estás bien?- le preguntó su hermana mirándola preocupada, la nombrada alzó la cabeza y la miro.

-Yuzu, ahh estoy bien… creo, no te preocupes- dijo tratándose de levantarse.

-Me alegro de que estés bien- le contestó dándole una sonrisa y extendiéndole la malo para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Gracias- le dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa y tomando su mano. Ya estando de pie, la miró y –Porque estás arreglada de esa forma?- la inspecciono de pies a cabeza notando que llevaba ropa de playa y se extraño al verle bajo su camisa un poco de su bikini rosa, volteó el rostro al reloj que se encontraba en la pared. -9_:30 aun es temprano_- pensó y volteo la mirada de nuevo a su hermana –Porque estás tan temprano despierta y más aun siendo vacaciones de verano?- le preguntó la pelinegra sin entender porque su hermana esta así.

-Karin-chan, no recuerdas?- le contestó la castaña, la pelinegra la miró extrañada –Recuerda que como son vacaciones de verano, iríamos a la casa en la playa de Rukia-san-

-Ahh… es cierto- dijo frotándose los ojos con la mano- No recordaba que Rukia-san nos había invitado ya que Ichi-nii es su novio-

-Karin-chan apresúrate en arreglarte porque en 30 minutos nos vamos y recuerda que a onii-san no le gusta esperar- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Pero bien que si espera a Rukia-san y no se queja- dijo en forma de burla.

-Karin-chan! No digas eso, claro que espera a Rukia-san es su novia, tú solamente apresúrate- le contesto la castaña y tras eso salió de la habitación.

-Y porque no me despertaste antes!- le gritó pero su hermana ya había salido de la habitación.

-Ahora tendré que apurarme o si no, me dejaran aquí- se dijo a ella misma mientras entraba a bañarse.

-_Quien sería ese chico_- pensó al mirarse al espejo, reacciono y decidió meterse a la ducha en lo cual no tardo mucho.

Salió de la ducha y entró de nuevo a su habitación, empezó a buscar ropa que ponerse después de un rato de buscar y desordenar un poco decidió ponerse una blusa de tirantes un poco suelta de color rojo, un short corto de mezclilla y unas sandalias, mientras que su cabello, su largo cabello negro, solamente lo cepillo y dejo suelto.

-Donde deje mi maleta- se dijo a si misma mientras miraba el reloj –_Aun me quedan 10 minutos para que nos vayamos_- pensó mientras seguía buscando la maleta que se llevaría.

Al no encontrarla en su cuarto decidió bajar para preguntarle a su hermana si había visto la maleta. Al bajar no la encontró en la sala y decidió ir a la cocina a buscarla –_De seguro ahí la encuentro_- pensó entrando a la cocina.

-Aquí estas!- le dijo al mirarla en la cocina preparando algo que olía delicioso.

-Que pasa Karin-chan?- le pregunto sirviéndole el almuerzo.

-Yuzu de casualidad no has visto mi maleta? La había dejado en mi habitación y ahora no la encuentro-

-Tu maleta? Mmm… ah sí, la deje en el auto hace rato- le contesta.

-Ah… está bien, gracias- le contesta la pelinegra.

-Ya llegue!- grita un pelinaranja entrando a la cocina.

-Onii-chan- sonríe alegre Yuzu y lo abraza.

-Ohayo Ichi-nii- le dice Karin

-Karin como que ohayo? Sabes la hora que es, apresúrense nos vamos en 5 minutos- le dice el pelinaranja.

-Pero Ichi-nii que te pasa, aun no he desayunado, dame otros 10 minutos- le reprocha la pelinegra.

-No- dice serio –yo les di una hora, o te apresuras o no vas- termina de decir.

-Está bien- suspira –pero dame tan siquiera 5 minutos más-

-Karin solamente 5 minutos oíste?-

-Hai, hai- le contesta mirando su plato, se veía delicioso tomo los palillos y antes de comenzar se escucho un ittadakimasu.

-Karin si ya terminaste apresúrate porque solamente te quedan 3 minutos- le dice el pelinaranja mirándola de reojo.

-Hai, hai ya voy- le contesto esta levantándose y recogiendo su plato y salió de la cocina a su habitación.

-Yuzu ya cogiste el bloqueador?- le pregunta su hermana.

-Listo Karin-chan, solamente me falta mi sombrero- le dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta –apresúrate a bajar- y tras eso cerró la puerta.

-Haber si Yuzu se llevo su sombrero el mío debe de estar- se dijo ella misma buscando en el armario –aquí estás-

De su armario cogió un sombrero de verano de color beige con dos tiras roja y negra. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de su habitación, cerro y bajo las escaleras hacia la sala.

-¡Ya estoy lista!- bajo gritando y llegando a la puerta principal.

-Karin-chan sube al auto, pero antes cierra bien la puerta- le grita Yuzu desde el auto.

Después de que su hermana hablara, fue rápido a la cocina y tomo una manzana, se dirigió de nuevo a la entrada principal tomo las llaves que estaban en una mesita cerca de la puerta, cerro con la llave que estaban en una mesita cerca de la puerta, cerro con llave salió al jardín y termino de salir a donde estaba el auto. Subió al auto sin decir nada y el pelinaranja arranco el auto, era un deportivo de color negro que su hermano amaba tanto, pero amaba más a su hermosa novia. El camino fue muy silencioso, Ichigo iba manejando así que no podía distraerse, Yuzu que iba en los asientos de atrás estaba concentrada leyendo un libro y Karin quien había tomado una manzana antes de salir se encontraba comiéndola y con ese silencio pero no muy incomodo llegaron a la casa de playa de Rukia, quien al darse cuenta de que había llegado salió para recibir a su amado novio y a sus hermanas.

-Ichigo al fin llegan- dijo un poco molesta la pelinegra.

-Perdón Rukia, pero alguien no se apuraba- dijo el pelinaranja mirando de reojo a Karin para luego abrazar a su novia.

-No importa, lo bueno es que ya llegaron- le dijo desasiendo el abrazo –Es mejor entrar, para que se instalen bien- les dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien- le contesto Yuzu devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Bueno- contesto la pelinegra mirando de nada manera al pelinaranja.

Ichigo ignoro su mirada y se dirigió al auto para sacar el equipaje, en esa casa se quedarían todo el verano, ya que su padre estaba en un viaje de negocios y no tenían idea de cuándo volvería. Mientras Ichigo se encargaba del equipaje, Rukia les enseñaba la casa a las dos pequeñas Kurosaki, al entrar se encontraron con una gran sala, era espaciosa con lindos muebles y tenía una gran puerta de vidrio que te mostraba una gran vista hacia la playa. Las dos Kurosaki al ver la gran vista que se daba hacia la playa rápidamente se fueron corriendo hacia esa puerta para mirar más de cerca.

-Pueden salir al balcón si quieren- les dijo la pelinegra mayor mostrándoles una sonrisa.

-Si podemos?- le preguntaron ambas con mucha alegría.

-Claro, además están en su casa- les respondió.

-Muchas gracias Rukia-san- respondieron ambas, para después abrir la puerta y salir.

Al salir sintieron la brisa, una brisa que solamente se siente en verano, y el sol con un calor agradable, que pocas veces se sentía, en el balcón había una mesa con cuatro sillas alrededor y una sombrilla grande, en otro espacio estaban dos sillas largas (en las donde te puedes acostar) para poder tomar el sol a gusto (broncearse xD), en una esquina del balcón se veía una pequeña puerta que daba a unas escaleras para poder bajar a la playa. Las Kurosaki al ver la escalera se emocionaron mucho más, pues tenían mucho que no iban a la playa ya que su padre siempre salía a viajes de negocios, se decidieron a abrir la puerta y antes de que bajaran las detuvieron.

-Karin, Yuzu, que creen que hacen?- les dijo Ichigo al ver como sus hermanitas querían irse a la playa de una buena vez.

-Onii-chan queremos bajar a la playa, por favor déjanos- le pedía Yuzu con ojitos de cachorro.

-No- les dijo Ichigo –todavía es temprano-

-Pero Ichi-nii, no es tan temprano, déjanos tan siquiera media hora- ahora pedía Karin.

-Que no- volvió a decir Ichigo –además tienen que desempacar- terminó de decir mientras abrazaba a Rukia

-Chicas, Ichigo tiene razón- les dijo dejando que su novio la abrazara por la espalda –primero tienen que desempacar, así que quieren dormir en el mismo cuarto o separadas?- les pregunto dándoles una sonrisa.

Las Kurosaki se miraron un momento y luego sonrieron un poco para ambas –separadas- dijeron al mismo tiempo contentas.

-Bien, entonces vamos arriba para mostrarles sus habitaciones- dijo separándose de su novio –Ichigo vamos y sube sus maletas- le dijo a su novio para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Chicas vamos- les dijo tomándolas de las manos para volver a entrar a la sala y llevarla hasta las escaleras.

Después de subir las escaleras las llevo a cada una a la habitación en la cual se quedarían durante el verano, primero fue el de Yuzu, la habitación se encontraba a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, entraron a la habitación estaba pintada de un color agradable, con una gran cama junto a la pared donde estaba una ventana, también estaba un gran armario y una pequeña mesa con algunos cojines alrededor de ella (ya saben como las mesas que usan los japoneses n.n).

-Es hermosa- murmuro más para ella, pero las otras dos alcanzaron a escucharla.

-Me alegró que te guste- le dijo con una sonrisa –bueno ahora a mostrarte tu habitación Karin- salieron de la habitación y se encontraron a Ichigo.

-Ichigo llévale su maleta a Yuzu es la segunda puerta- le indico con su dedo la puerta de la habitación de la cual habían salido hace pocos segundos –y luego pasas a la de Karin, es la última puerta del pasillo del lado derecho- le siguió diciendo mientras iban caminando despacio.

Karin al escuchar cual sería su habitación decidió adelantarse un poco a Rukia-san, ya que se había quedado unos minutos viendo a su novio.

-Que linda- se dijo a ella misma después de haber entrado a la habitación.

-Te gustó?- le pregunto la pelinegra mayor detrás de ella.

-Si es muy linda- le contesto sonriendo- tiene un agradable color-

-Me alegro, Ichigo ven ya!- le gritó su novia al pelinaranja.

-Que ocurre?- le pregunto su pelinaranja.

-Ichi-nii, mi maleta?- le pregunto su pelinegra hermana –necesito guardar mis cosas-

-Ah… si, toma Karin- le contesto el pelinaranja dándole la maleta a su hermana y esta la recibió.

-Karin-chan te dejaremos para que arregles tus cosas, estaremos abajo por si necesitas algo- le dijo Rukia sonriéndole.

-Está bien Rukia-san muchas gracias- le contesto está entrando por completo a la habitación con la maleta.

-Bueno, Ichigo vamos a la sala hay que dejarlas para que se instalen bien- le dijo su novia tomándole la mano.

-Vamos entonces- contesto su novio caminando hacia las escaleras.

Después de que Ichigo y Rukia se fueran a la sala, Karin empezó a organizar sus cosas pero antes de eso volvió a contemplar la habitación. Tenía una hermosa y amplia cama, un tocador con un espejo de color café claro, un armario del mismo color, un sillón cerca de una gran ventana que daba vista a la playa y una mesa con sus respectivos cojines. Después de mirar un rato la habitación se levanto del sillón y dejo su maleta en la cama.

-Es hora de acomodar- se dijo a ella misma abriendo la maleta.

Después de un rato de acomodar las cosas que tenía en su maleta, se dirigió a la ventana para mirar un poco la playa, vio un poco divertida en la forma en como la gente se veía con alegría en la playa, dirigió su mirada a unas rocas que se encontraban en la playa y en ellas vio a una persona de cabello blanco mirando hacia su dirección.

-Es él…- se dijo a ella misma.

...continuara...

Espero que les guste acepto de todo en los reviews criticas, cosas buenas, de todo, etc... :33

Los espero en el siguiente capitulo, no se desesperen si no subo rapido onegai tengame paciendia u_u

Aquí Nagi-chaan


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo capitulo lamento la demora, pero con la escuela D: estaba estresa lo siento la verdad, ahora que ando de vacaciones espero subir mas seguido^^ los reviews los contestare en el siguiente capitulo sin mas aquí se los dejo ^^

-palabras- dialogos

-_palabras- _pensamientos

Bleach no es de mi propiedad le pertenece al sensei Tite Kubo que tanto admiro :33

Capitulo 2: Amigos de Rukia-san.

-Karin- la llamo Yuzu haciéndola voltearse –¿ya terminaste de acomodar?- le pregunta la castaña.

-Ah… si ya termine- le contesto para girarse y cerrar la ventana –Rukia-san e Ichi-nii estarían en la sala-

-Está bien, entonces vamos Karin-chan- le indico su hermana –deben de estar esperándonos- le dijo tomándola de la mano para salir de la habitación.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala, en ese lugar se encontraba un pelinaranja y un pelinegro sentados en el sofá de la habitación.

-Hola Ichi-nii- saludo como siempre su pelinegra hermana.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Yuzu al ver al pelinegro desconocido y el solo movió la cabeza como saludo.

-Onii-chan y Rukia-san?- le pregunto Yuzu al pelinaranja al momento en que se acercaba a él.

-Rukia está en la cocina preparando algo- le contesto su hermano.

-Hola- dijo Karin al pelinegro y el solo asintió en modo de respuesta, sentándose en el sofá apartado.

-Iré ayudar a Rukia-san- les dijo saliendo de la sala y entrando a la cocina.

-Ichi-nii, ¿si podremos ir a la playa?- le pregunto la pelinegra.

-No lo creo Karin- le contesto Ichigo.

-Pero, ¿porque Ichi-nii?-

-Karin, como te habrás dado cuenta, el es Byakuya- le dijo apuntando al pelinegro –y es el hermano de Rukia- Karin lo miraba con duda –y como su vuelo se adelanto, _no podré hacer nada con Rukia hoy_, cenaremos todos juntos por la llegada de Byakuya-

-Está bien, iré a descansar un rato- le dijo a Ichigo para luego salir de la sala y subir las escaleras.

-La cena estará lista en un rato más- entro Rukia a la sala diciéndoles a los que estaban presentes.

-Onii-chan, y Karin-chan?- le pregunto Yuzu entrando después de Rukia.

-Se fue a la habitación a descansar- le contesto el pelinaranja.

-Ichigo íbamos a ir a la playa ¿recuerdas?- le dijo su pelinegra novia.

-Sobre eso, le dije que no iríamos ya que había llegado Byakuya- le explico Ichigo.

-No había ningún problema si íbamos un rato, a nii-sama no le molesta, el ya está acostumbrado, ¿verdad nii-sama?- le pregunto a Byakuya mirándolo.

-Sabes que nunca habrá problema Rukia- le contesto.

-Onii-chan iré con Karin-chan para decirle- le dice la castaña.

-Está bien Yuzu- le contesta el pelinaranja, mirando como su hermana subía las escaleras.

Yuzu subió las escaleras hacia la habitación en donde estaba Karin, entro a la habitación y miro a su hermana quien estaba mirando por la ventana y se acerco un poco a ella.

-Karin-chan, ¿qué es lo que miras?- le pregunto Yuzu haciendo que la pelinegra diera un brinquito de susto.

-Yuzu me asustaste- le contesto Karin volteándose para quedar frente a su hermana.

-Lo siento Karin-chan, no quería asustarte- se disculpo su hermana.

-Bueno no importa- le contesto –lo bueno fue que no me caí por la ventana-

-Karin-chan ni lo digas!- le grito la castaña un poco asustada por la idea –no quiero ni imaginármelo-

-Y bien, ¿a qué viniste?-

-Ahh… si- le dijo sonriente –vamos a la playa un rato, Rukia-san dijo que no había problema- le comento agarrándole la mano y jalándola hacia la puerta.

-Yuzu espera- le dijo soltándose –deja agarro mi sobrero- le dijo acercándose al armario y agarrando su sombrero –listo-

-Entonces vamos- le dijo Yuzu agarrando su mano de nuevo.

Ambas salieron de la habitación y entraron a la sala, aun tomadas de las manos, en la sala estaban Rukia, Ichigo y Byakuya que las miraban un poco divertidos. Un silencio se formo hasta que cierta pelinegra decidió romperlo.

-Mírense que lindas se ven ambas- decía Rukia con una gran sonrisa.

-Jeje, gracias Rukia-san- le contesto Yuzu.

-Entonces, ¿si podemos ir a la playa?- pregunto Karin.

-Si Karin, pueden ir un rato- le contesto Ichigo –pero las quiero aquí temprano, porque Rukia les presentara a sus amigos-

-Está bien onii-chan- contesto Yuzu.

-Vamos Yuzu- le dijo Karin jalándola de la mano.

-Nos vemos al rato- grito Yuzu antes de que salieran de la casa.

Los dos pelinegros y el pelinaranja se quedaron platicando después de que las Kurosaki's menores salieran de la casa.

-Rukia, ¿a quienes invitaste?- pregunto el pelinegro.

-No te preocupes ni-sama, tú los conoces a todos- le contesto su hermana sonriendo.

-Rukia- la nombrada volteo con su novio -i¿quieres que te ayude con la cena?-

-Claro Ichigo, me encantaría- le dijo para luego darle un corto beso en los labios.

-No hagan sus escenitas frente a mi- comento Byakuya un poco enfadado.

-Lo siento nii-sama- se disculpo Rukia para levantarse del sofá y mirar a su novio –vamos Ichigo-

-Claro Rukia- contesto levantándose del sofá –nos vemos al rato Byakuya-

-Ni-sama te avisare cuando este la cena- comento Rukia dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida de Ichigo.

-Está bien, estaré en mi habitación- le dijo Byakuya para levantarse del sofá y retirarse, mientras ellos entraban a la cocina.

Mientras tanto las pequeñas Kurosaki's se divertían en la playa. Karin traía puesto su hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas de color rojo, llevaba un balón de futbol, que había encontrado en el balcón, y su sombrero, mientras que Yuzu también llevaba su traje de baño de dos piezas pero de color azul y en sus manos llevaba una pequeña botella de protector solar.

-Karin-chan me quedare un rato aquí- le dijo apuntando a una silla –mientras me pongo protector solar-

-Está bien Yuzu, estaré un rato con el balón- le dijo observando donde estaban las rocas y dirigiéndose para allá.

-Mmm… ¿dónde estará ese chico?- se pregunto a ella misma mientras iba golpeando el balón.

-¿Si sabes que la playa no es un buen lugar para jugar futbol?- le pregunta un chico detrás de ella.

-Si lo sé- le contesto Karin sin voltearse a mirarlo –pero solamente estoy golpeando el balón-

-No sabía que a las chicas les gustara el futbol- comento el chico aun detrás de ella.

-No solamente me gusta, también lo juego- le contesto Karin volteándose para ver al chico –y soy muy buena- termino de decir y vio al chico peliblanco frente a ella –es él- susurro para ella.

-Me gustaría comprobarlo- le dijo sonriendo, lo que hizo que a Karin se le notara un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

-Emm… pero dijiste que la playa no es buen lugar para jugar- le dijo Karin aun un poco sonrojada.

-Entonces te invito a mi casa a jugar, ¿qué dices?- le contesta el chico aun sonriendo.

-Ahora no puedo, tengo que llegar temprano a casa, por una cena importante- comenta un poco enojada.

-Estamos igual- le contesta un poco divertido el chico- aunque creo que no podrías jugar bien por como estas vestida- le dijo con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Creo que tienes razón- le contesto Karin aun con su sonrojo –bueno nos vemos luego- termino de decir para tomar el balón e ir hacia donde estaba Yuzu.

-Hasta luego- le contesto el chico moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

-Karin-chan!- le grito Yuzu en cuanto la vio acercarse.

-¿Es tiempo de regresar Yuzu?- le pregunto su hermana acercándose más a ella.

-Sí, vamos- le contesto Yuzu para empezar a caminar hacia la casa- y dime Karin-chan, ¿quién era ese chico?- le pregunto Yuzu dándole una sonrisa.

-Ahh… no le pregunte su nombre- le contesto haciendo un pequeño puchero- pero me invito a su casa a jugar futbol-

-Que bien Karin-chan, pero ¿qué le dirás a onii-chan?- le pregunto mirándola de reojo.

-Yuzu, ¿me ayudarías con Ichi-nii?- le pregunto Karin casi suplicándole.

-Está bien Karin-chan, al rato hablamos de esto- le contesto la castaña subiendo las escaleras del balcón.

-Gracias Yuzu- le dice llegando junto con ella para abrazarla, a lo que Yuzu corresponde el abrazo.

-Bien entremos- dicen ambas entrando a la casa –ya llegamos!- vuelven a decir ambas.

-Vayan a cambiarse- les dijo Ichigo al verlas –la cena estará lista en media hora-

-Está bien onii-chan, ahorita volvemos- le contesto Yuzu y ambas se dirigieron a sus habitaciones.

-Espero que no tarden mucho- comento Rukia entrando a la sala.

-No te preocupes, estarán listas a tiempo- le contesto acercándose a ella –te ves hermosa Rukia- termino de decir para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

Rukia vestía un hermoso vestido color negro con blanco un poco más arriba de la rodilla, si tirantes y llevaba un cinto de color rojo en la cintura, con unas zapatillas rojas de tacón un poco bajo, mientras que su cabello lo había dejado suelto llevándolo lacio.

-Ichigo es mejor que vayas a cambiarte tu también- le dijo alejándose un poco de él –los invitados no tardan en llegar-

-De acuerdo, vuelvo enseguida- contesto el pelinaranja saliendo de la sala hacia su habitación.

-Ahora a terminar de acomodar la mesa- se dijo a ella misma entrando al comedor, pero su sorpresa fue ver a Byakuya terminando de arreglar la mesa –nii-sama- pronuncio aun sorprendida.

-Tenía que hacer algo- le dijo, al ver que no tendría respuesta continuo –Rukia ya hiciste mucho con la comida, ¿no arreglar la mesa te hará daño o sí?-

-Gracias nii-sama- le contesto Rukia con una bella sonrisa, a lo que las mejillas de Byakuyan ocuparon un leve color rosa mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Es hora de que lleguen los invitados- dijo Byakuya mirando el reloj que se encontraba en el comedor.

-Es cierto- contesto Rukia dirigiéndose a la sala, no sin antes mirar a Byakuya e indicarle que la siguiera, lo cual el pelinegro hizo.

-Estamos listas- dijeron las pequeñas Kurosaki's al ver entrar a la pelinegra a la sala.

-Que hermosas se ven- les comento la pelinegra al acercarse a ellas, mientras que su hermano la seguía.

-Gracias- contestaron ambas.

-Que suerte tengo- dijo el pelinaranja entrando a la sala –al tener a tres hermosas chicas conmigo- término de decir mientras se acercaba a su pelinegra novia y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Ichigo una no es completamente tuya- dijo Byakuya un poco celoso y claro sobre-protector.

-Lo sé Byakuya, tranquilo- le contesto el pelinaranja –y bien, ¿a qué hora llegan los invitados?- pregunto Ichigo.

-No tardan en llegar- contesto Rukia para mirar a las Kurosaki's –chicas ustedes estarán conmigo recibiendo a los invitados- les dijo a ambas.

-Ok- respondieron ambas.

-¿Y nosotros?- pregunto el pelinaranja.

-Se quedan en el sofá- le contesta su pelinegra novia.

-Está bien- contesto Byakuya dirigiéndose al sofá, cuando sino el timbre de la puerta.

-Vamos chicas- les dijo Rukia a las Kurosaki's mirándolas y las tres se dirigieron a la puerta principal.

-Bienvenidos- comentaron las tres cuando Rukia abrió la puerta.

-Oh gracias- contesto la mujer de cabello negro agarrado a una coleta.

-Gracias a ustedes por venir, Yoruichi-san- le dijo Rukia.

-Es gracias a ti Rukia, por habernos invitado- contesto el chico al lado de Yoruichi.

-No hay porque Kisuke-san- dijo Rukia –por favor pasen- les dijo para indicarles a que entraran.

-Gracias Rukia- contesto la pelinegra entrando.

-Oh… y quienes son estás dos bellas chicas- comento Kisuke entrando.

-Son las hermanas de Ichigo- les dijo Rukia sonriendo –bien chicas saluden a los invitados- ambas asintieron.

-Mi nombre es Yuzu, encantada de conocerlos-

-Mi nombre es Karin, encantada de conocerlos-

-Nosotros somos los encantados de al fin poder conocerlas, su hermano nos ha hablado de ustedes, por favor llámenme Yoruichi- les dijo la pelinegra mayor.

-Y yo soy Kisuke- comento el rubio.

-Ichigo y Byakuya se encuentran en la sala, por favor pasen- les dijo Rukia.

-Gracias Rukia- dijo Kisuke agarrando de la mano a Yoruichi para dirigirse a la sala.

-Entonces Ichi-nii ¿ha comentado de nosotras?- pregunto Karin cuando los invitados entraron a la sala.

-Sí, las ha mencionado algunas veces- contesto Rukia –pero no se preocupen por eso-

-Está bien- dijo Yuzu, y se escucho el timbre de la puerta.

-Bienvenidos- dijeron las tres chicas al abrir la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo una chica alta de cabello largo ondulado y de color naranja.

-Gracias por haber venido Rangiku y a ti también Gin- les dijo Rukia –por favor pasen-

-Muchas gracias por la invitación- dijo Gin.

-No es nada- contesto Rukia.

-Y estás hermosas chicas, ¿quiénes son?- pregunto Rangiku.

-Son las hermanas de Ichigo- contesto Rukia.

-Mi nombre es Karin-

-Y mi nombre es Yuzu-

-Es un placer conocerlos- dijeron ambas.

-El placer es todo nuestro- contesto Gin.

-Yo soy Rangiku- se presento la pelinaranja –y él- dijo señalando a Gin –es mi novio Gin-

-Ohh… ¿ya son novios?- pregunto Rukia.

-Si- contesto Gin –tenemos un mes apenas-

-Pues felicidades- dijo Rukia.

-Gracias- contesto Rangiku.

-Karin- dijo Rukia, a lo que la nombrada volteo –podrías acompañar a Rangiku y a Gin a la sala-

-Claro Rukia-san- contesto Karin –Rangiku-san, Gin-san, los acompañare a la sala- les dijo Karin dándoles una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Karin-chan- dijo Rangiku y los tres se dirigieron a la sala.

-Bueno solamente falta alguien- dijo Rukia cuando se alejaron los tres.

-¿Quién es esa persona Rukia-san?- pregunto Yuzu.

-Pronto sabrás Yuzu- le contesto Rukia y volvió a sonar el timbre de la puerta –ya lo sabrás Yuzu- dijo Rukia dándole una sonrisa.

-Bienvenido- dijeron la pelinegra y la castaña en cuanto abrieron la puerta.

-Ahh… gracias- dijo el chico peliblanco.

-Adelante Toshiro, te estábamos esperando- dijo Rukia.

-Lo siento, se me hizo un poco tarde- contesto el peliblanco entrando a la casa.

-No te preocupes- le dijo la pelinegra cerrando la puerta.

-Gracias Rukia- dijo el peliblanco -¿y ella es?- pregunto al ver a la chica castaña.

-Ella es la hermana de Ichigo- contesto Rukia.

-Mi nombre es Yuzu, mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo la castaña al peliblanco.

-El gusto es mío y soy Toshiro- le dijo a Yuzu –Rukia, ¿ella es la chica?- le pregunto a la pelinegra.

-No, es su hermana- le contesto Rukia –ella está en la sala con los demás-

-Rukia-san- dijo Karin acercándose –los demás los están esperando- termino de decir al llegar con ellos.

-Karin, él es Toshiro- dijo Rukia a lo que Karin volteo con el chico.

-Tú- dijeron al mismo tiempo Karin y Toshiro.


End file.
